The Wyatt's
by Holly-Fan-1
Summary: Leo, Piper, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda. Piper and Leo are trying to deal with their 3 small children. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.


**The Wyatt's**

**Leo, Piper, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda. Piper and Leo are trying to deal with their 3 small children. Especially when you've got a 4 year old Melinda who's coming into her powers, a 6 year old Chris who doesn't understand why you can't use your powers whenever you want to, and an 8 year old Wyatt who gets more mischivous and powerful by the day.**

**AN: all three kids have the power to orb even though its based after Forever Charmed. Don't ask they just do lol.**

"Chris, I'm gonna get you!" 8 year old Wyatt yelled at his little brother as he chased him through the sunroom and into the conservatory.

"No your not!" Chris yelled back as he orbs into the kitchen. Wyatt smirked and followed his little brothers actions.

When they reached the kitchen, their faces contorted into looks of disgust as they saw their parents kissing. Their mother had told them that she was going to be cooking lunch. "This is what you do when you cook lunch?" Wyatt asked disgusted.

Piper and Leo quickly pulled away and Piper swung back around facing the stove. Leo chuckled and walked over to where his sons were. "No. Guys why don't you go upstairs and see what your sister is doing?" Chris, still giving his dad a disgusted look, nodded slowly and orbed away upstairs. Wyatt ran upstairs, knowing that their parents don't like them using their magic do house-hold chores. He turned around to see Piper still blushing with a small smile on her face.

-------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt came into the hallway to see Chris orb in. They started wondering around looking for their sister together. "That was so gross." Wyatt announced after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, it was." Chris replied looking into their parents room for their sister. "Melinda? Where are you?"

They heard giggling coming from the attic and they headed that direction but stopped as they heard the same giggling but, this time, it came from their parent's bedroom. Then, they heard giggling coming from right beside them but when they turned to face it, they saw nothing. "Melinda! Your not suposed to use your invisibility unless you either have permission, or theres a demon." Wyatt scolded the spot where their little sisters giggling could still be heard.

A second later, their 4 year old brown haired brown eyed little sister appeared. "Chris orbs without permission, so i use my invisdability without permission." she said nodding her head and schrunching her face up in confusion as her brothers started laughing at her statement. "What's so funny?"

"It's invisibility, moron." Chris clearified stoping his laughter and looking at her as if she was the dumbest person on the planet.

Which he quickly regreted when tears welled up in her eyes and she orbed away screaming "MOMMY!" He and Wyatt shared a look and ran downstairs as fast as they could.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? Melinda, sweetie, what's the matter?" Piper asked soothingly pulling her daughter into her lap from her seat at the kitchen table. 

"Chris called me a bad name." Melinda declared laying her head on Piper's shoulder.

"Oh really. What did he call you?" Piper asked running her fingers through her daughters long chocolate brown hair.

"He called me a moron 'cause i couldn't say invisdable...invisicle...invisidle." Melinda huffed. "You know what i mean."

Piper faught hard to resist the urge to laugh. "He did, did he?" at Melinda's nod she asked "and Why were you talking about invisibility?"

Melinda's eyes downcast and she mumbles "Cause I tricked 'em into running all around upstairs."

"How?" Piper asked looking up and seeing Leo standing in the door way motioning something with his hands so that he wouldn't alarm Melinda.

"Well, I turned Invisiwhatever, then, i went to the stairs in front of the attic and waited for them to go there, then i orbed to your bedroom door and waited for them to go there too. Then, Wyatt caught on and made me stop." Melinda said looking at her mom. When Piper's, who was still looking at Leo, face showed a sign of confusion she used her telepathy to see what her dad wanted to tell her. "Oh, and daddy says that Wyatt and Chris are trying to fight a demon."

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed in annoyance at her husband because of the lack of information. She quickly but gently stood up and sat Melinda in the chair and told her to stay there until she told her it was safe. Then, her and Leo ran to find the boys.

Wyatt and Chris were in the foyer (A/N: I don't have a clue which room that is, but I've heard them talk about having one on the show and I just felt like placing the demon attack there lol) fighting a demon. Wyatt threw a energy ball at it and right after, Chris threw him into a wall with telekinesis. Piper ran into the room and blasted the demon. Unfortunately, all the demon did was take a step back and then smirk and shimmer out. Piper and Leo stood there confused for a minute before Piper finally looked scared, "Melinda!" she screamed running into the kitchen.

Oddly enough, all she seen was her four year old daughter sitting huddled up in a chair scared. She smiled releaved and went over and picked the little girl up. "What's the screamin' 'bout?" Melinda asked as her mother hugged her.

"Nothing sweetie. Everythings OK. But, I do need you and your brothers to come with me and daddy k? We gotta go find the demon in the Book." Piper said placing the little girl on the floor and grasping her hand.

Melinda nodded and walked with her mother upstairs. Leo and the boys followed. They gathered in the attic and Piper flipped through the Book of Shadows trying to find the demon. "Ahha! Found it." she declared. "Shakon, a child stocking demon. He stocks children of good nature until he finds a weakness they have and uses it against them to defeat them."

Leo looked at her horrified from his spot on the old couch in the attic. He picked Chris up from the spot next to him on the couch and sat him in his lap, holding him close. Chris looked at him like he was crazy and then looked at Wyatt who was now sitting next to Leo who had his arm wrapped around him holding him close too. Wyatt shrugged and looked at his mother who had picked up Melinda and rested her on her hip, holding her tightly. "Is there a vankish?" Melinda asked looking at the book as if she could read.

Piper smiled at her, "Yeah, right there see." she said pointing to the section of the entry with the vanquishing spell and potion on it.

"Ahh." Melinda said knowingly as if she knew what the letters meant.

Leo chuckled at her and stood up holding Chris. "Dad, I'm six not two, I can stand on my own." His son informed him.

"I know, but your coming with me." Leo said walking over to stand next to Piper.

"Wyatt come here." Piper said, Wyatt did as he was told and Piper handed him a pencil and a notepad. "You write down the spell, Me and Chris will work on the potion and Leo, you hold Mel." Piper ordered. Leo sat Chris on the floor and Piper grasped his hand after handing Melinda over to Leo.

Leo and Melinda stood over to the side and watched as Wyatt scribbled the spell down and then walked over to stand with them as they watched Piper and Chris work on the potion. Once all of that was done, Piper stood all three of the children outside a crystal cage set for the demon. She bent down next to them and taught them all how to say the spell and after they had it memorized and could say all the words, she stepped back and said the summoning spell for the demon.

Shakon appeared in a swirl of lights in the center of the crystal cage. Chris threw the potion just as Piper told him to and they all started reciting the spell that Piper taught them just moments before. He screamed as flames envoloped him and all that was left was a scorch mark on the floor.

Melinda turned around to face Piper and Leo and smiled triumphantly. The smiled proudly at their children and hugged them. Then, they all headed downstairs to eat dinner.

After dinner, Piper and Leo were sitting on the couch in the conservatory kissing yet again. Wyatt was upstairs taking a bath. Chris had already had a bath and was getting ready for bed, and Melinda was waiting on Wyatt to get out of the bath so Piper could give her one. Melinda came skipping in humming a song. She had been in the sunroom drawing a picture for her mommy. She stopped when she saw her parents making out on the couch. Her face scrunched up in discust. "Jeezes, get a room." she commented.

Piper and Leo quickly pulled apart and Leo chuckled. Piper stood up and walked over to Melinda and bent down to her level. "Where did you learn that?" she asked curiously.

"Chris said it." Melinda said matter-of-factly holding the picture behind her back.

"Watcha got there?" Piper asked taking the picture away from Melinda.

"It's the vankish." Melinda said pointing to the people on the paper. "See, it's the book, and you, and daddy, and Wyatt, and Chris, and me, and the bad man."

Piper smiled and kissed her daughter on the head, "So it is." she commented picking up her daughter as she hears Wyatt yell that he was out of the bathroom. "Come on sweetie, bathtime."

Piper took Melinda upstairs and gave her a bath and then her and Leo were putting the kids to bed. "Goodnight Peanut." Piper said kissing Chris on the head.

" 'Night mom." he said back tiredly.

She then switched with Leo and kissed Wyatt on the head. "Goodnight buddy." she told him watching his blue eyes close.

" 'Night mom." he said closing his eyes and letting sleep consume him.

Her and Leo smiled at each other and walked out into the hall and over to Melinda's room. She was putting her pajama shirt on and was trapped. Leo laughed as he walked over and helped his daughter straighten up her shirt and put it on correctly. "Thanks daddy." Melinda said yawning.

"Anytime." Leo said back kissing her on the head and lifting her up and carrying her to her bed and tucking her in. He kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight sweetie."

" 'Night-'Night daddy." she responded snuggling into her bed.

Piper came over and kissed her on the head. "Goodnight Angel."

" 'Night-'Night mommy." she said back drifting off to sleep.

Leo and Piper smiled at each other and exited the room. The walked over to their bedroom door and Leo wrapped his arms around Piper's waist. "Today was a good day." he whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

"Yeah, it was." She said smiling and leading them into their bedroom and shutting the door with her foot.


End file.
